BioShock: Corruption
by mordekaiser
Summary: Rapture has fallen but its dream has not ended, it has been corrupted. Its hopes and dreams have been corrupted with the coming of one man. Any form of government has collapsed and the world is in chaos. Welcome to BioShock: Corruption.Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

BioShock: Corruption

Hello BioShock fans I'm Morde11 and this is my first story on fanfiction. I will try my best to make this a good story. Flamers welcome to come and try to flame. ^_^

Oh and I own nothing of Bi0Shock it belongs to whomever created/owns it.

It started in 1964, the world leaders decided to create a prison. A prison to hold all their criminals they don't want in their jails. A place where the prisoners can never escape, a place where they don't have to worry about them, a place where they bury all their dirty little secretes. They called it the Deeps a place hidden underwater to ensure no one could escape.

And it was inescapable till he was brought in. His name was Marcus. Marcus was put in the Deeps for crimes against humanity. Marcus escaped the Deeps and stole a dive suit from one of the wardens. He then proceeded to cause a riot which helped him escape through one of the service vents. Somehow he made to Rapture and what's more he found the notes of the scientists of Rapture. It was 1967 when Marcus back to the Deeps full of Adam and Plasmids and he took over. 1968 That's when it started, people call it the Corruption. Marcus corrupted Rapture's idea, its dream, and what it could have become. He restarted the experiments of Rapture and used them to create an empire. Marcus released an army of splicers on the world above and they never stood a chance. Governments collapsed, splicers run rampant through the streets and people cower in fear in their homes. A resistance started up when they heard of the things Marcus had done. They call themselves the Family, people who know the horrors Rapture holds. Its leader is Eleanor Lamb. She knows first hand of the horrors of Rapture and will try to stop it at any cost. The Family do the best they can to free the world but it's just not enough. The world needs a hero. The world needs a protector. The world needs a Big Daddy.

Review please and tell me what you think. I will try to update regularly. Peace out. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Bioshock fans I'm Mordekaiser. I will try my best to make this a good story. Flamers welcome to come and try to flame. ^_^ Oh and I own nothing of Bioshock it belongs to whomever created/owns it.

Normal speech "Ollo" Inner Thoughts "_Ollo_"

In the Deeps medical bay far beneath the surface of the ocean scientist streamed into the workstations and labs each with his or her own object of fixation. The most of the scientist are forced to work on their labs and on their experiments. All but three, for they are the epitome of humanity's dark side. Joseph Connell a scientist condemn to the Deeps for crimes against humanity. But now he leads these scientists in never-ending quest for power. The other is Maria Johnson a biologist who was working on a cure for starvation but was put into the Deeps for stumbling onto a secret the government was keeping. Now all she wants is revenge and will do anything to get it, even if she has to throw away countless lives to get it. The last scientist used to be the doctor for the Deeps. His name is Gaston Budworth and he only cares for money. Connell was preparing to create another Big Daddy. These three scientists were trying to create a new Big Daddy. A new Big Daddy to patrol the areas under Marcus's control. A Big Daddy that would not attack people indiscriminately for just being near or showing aggression. A Big Daddy that would be able to tell friend from foe. There had been some earlier attempts but they only ended in making the Big Daddies permanently enraged. They were called Ragers and were only good for cannon fodder.

Now they seem to have perfected the procedure and are now preparing to test it on some helpless test subject. Joseph asks, "So what's the name of the guy we are going to perform the procedure on?" Aphetically Gaston says, "Doesn't matter as long we perform this procedure and as long as I get paid. Maria then says, "We should at least create a name for the new Big Daddies like we did for the last ones even though they were an accident. Oh, I know lets call them Watchers." Joseph then counters with, "Protectors that was the name Big Daddies had originally. Seems fitting for them to finally use that name don't you think?" "Yes.", says Maria although a bit reluctant.

Subject ? POV

Days later

I suddenly wake up and I try to remember but all get is nothing. I thought to my self. _Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here? What happened? How did this happen? _Suddenly I hear people coming in to the room. I try to cry for help but I can't speak. All that comes out are garbled noises. They hurry to the table and I hear them refer to me as Subject Alpha of the Protector series. I try to get up but I was strapped down to table. Then the people injected me with something. The injection made my vision blurry and I tried to stay awake but it was too much. Again I wake but something was wrong. I felt all heavy and that there was something on my head. As I looked at my body I realized that I was in an armored suit with a helmet. I could tell that was new and that it was heavily plated but it was less plated near the joints for easier movements. Also there were various places where things could be attached to the suit. I couldn't see what the helmet looked like or what was on it but it seems that it has an air-tight seal. I wondered why someone would put the suit on me. But I didn't get to ponder that any further as I heard an explosion. Then I heard screaming but it suddenly stopped. I felt fear and I struggled against my bonds. Trying to yell for help but again nothing would come out right. Cries for help turned in to low bellows of what sounded like a whale song. While I was struggling someone entered the room and I stopped to look at her. She was wear old diving suit rusted in some places and in others not. If you didn't look closely most people would think she wasn't a girl. Her helmet was glowing bright yellow showing alertness. She then asked me, "Who are you?" I tried to respond but again I couldn't form the words. She freed me and looked at me curiously. Muttering she said, "Never seen this type before." And half leading half dragging took me out of the room.

Now free from my bonds I could clearly what had been going on outside of the room. There was blood and bodies everywhere. It was a massacre. The people never stood a chance. I stop and to take all in but then I heard it a groaning sound. I turn to look at my rescuer she looked worried but it was hard to tell with her helmet on. Grabbing my hand the girl led me on away from the noise. When we got far away enough from the noise she suddenly stopped as if she was waiting for something happen. I heard the noise again but this time it was loader than before and it was getting loader with each passing second. I looked around for the source of the noise but it was nowhere in sight. Then suddenly something, someone broke through the wall. A piece of that wall must have hit me because my vision was growing dark and I lapsed into unconsciousness.

Well that's all for this chapter sorry for making you guys wait so long for it though. But if you want to make my uploading somewhat faster post reviews with plasmids you have created. They can't be overpowered and none of them can be from BioShock 1 and 2. Also if you can't think of plasmids send a review with what weapon should Subject Alpha get first but it must be a melee weapon and be fit for a Big Daddy. If you have any questions don't be shy and post a review. I'll answer them the best I can without revealing any plot secrets.


	3. Adoption Notice

Hello I'm Mordekaiser an amateur fanfiction writer.

Hey sorry to disappoint I will not be continuing Bioshock Corruption anymore. For lack of my ability of writing and ideas however I will allow people to use my idea to make a story. So if you want to adopt just review so I can post the link on my author's page.


End file.
